


(Fanart) Satin Flowers from A Song of Ice and Fire

by Devairkus



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devairkus/pseuds/Devairkus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There aren't enough fanarts of Satin, so I decided to do one. I posted this on a few other sites, and I'm curious to see how it'll fare on this one. Drawn on Sketch Club, on an iPad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Fanart) Satin Flowers from A Song of Ice and Fire




End file.
